A Not so AU Ace Kurt fic
by Blaine-loves-Kurt
Summary: Kurt worries about how far Blaine wants to go. Fits in S2 Ep14-16


Summary: Kurt worries about how far Blaine wants to go. Fits in S2 Ep14-16

* * *

This was it. He was going to do it.

Kurt took a deep breath.

His Dad and Carole were gone. Finn was over at Puck's house. And Blaine was experimenting with Rachel. No one would bother him.

He locked his door anyway and stuffed a towel in front of it to try to block out any sound that might escape.

Finally he made his way over to his bed to lay down. He'd already put tissues and lotion on his end table. His computer rested on the other side of the bed, internet up for his search.

He started typing 'porn' and horrifying results showed up.

"Eww" Kurt quickly added 'gay' after pictures of straight sex came up.

He wasn't bisexual, that was certain.

His new search yielded better results. He clicked on the first link.

"What the hell is a twink? And what does it have to do with sex?" Kurt wondered, starting to get uncomfortable at the images on his screen.

Kurt looked over the videos, clicking on one that he mostly knew the terms. He wasn't sure what a creampie was, but the rest of the words seemed tame.

The first few minutes were fine. It was just a guy talking to someone behind the camera. But suddenly there was another man whose skin tone was a little darker than the other mans. He took no time to start giving the guy a handjob, as his own twinkle tube came out

Kurt caught himself wondering if that was what Blaine's would look like under his uniform pants.

He chided himself. Blaine wasn't his boyfriend. He couldn't think of his best friend that way.

But he'd be devastated if Rachel got to see it before he did, or at all.

They moved onto blowjobs pretty quickly. He couldn't help but wonder how sanitary that was. He hoped they cleaned themselves up before the cameras started rolling.

Then they were trying it from a different direction. "What does that man's poor mom think of this guy just letting random men stick their penis down his throat?" Kurt grimaced.

"Oh my god. That is not sanitary all at all!" Kurt gagged when the man rimmed the guy. Consciously, he knew it probably felt good. But these men just met! And he really hoped they cleaned there as well.

"Why did the guy have so many tattoos? Is that a prerequisite for porn? And why there?!" Kurt had about seen enough.

He went to exit out of the window but paused when the guy stuck himself inside the man.

"IS THAT WHAT I'D HAVE TO DO?!" Kurt shouted in horror.

Didn't it hurt a lot? Oh god what if someone (Blaine) wanted to do that to him? And the guy was bigger than Kurt. How did it even fit in there?

He finally clicked it away, but was greeted by many pop ups.

"What went wrong for these people! They were children once." Kurt asked his computer depressingly.

He managed to click away all the ads and he immediately deleted his browser history.

Sex and Porn were not for Kurt Hummel, he decided.

* * *

Kurt could not believe he just told his crush that he watched those movies. And Blaine wasn't even phased. He just tried to talk about it! He couldn't talk about how gross and painful sex seemed. Especially in front of the cutest boy who probably was planning out his first time. He couldn't tell him that he never wanted to have sex ever! Then Blaine would never want to be his boyfriend.

* * *

He was very mad at Blaine right now. His father had just sat him down to have the talk. Since Finn wasn't there, he knew this wasn't something his Dad just decided to do. And Blaine was the only other person who knew about his refusal to talk about it.

* * *

Blaine Devon Anderson was his boyfriend! He wanted to shout it to world, but that couldn't happen until he tore himself away from his new boyfriend.

They were suppose to be practicing their duet right now, but Blaine was all too happy to do a little different kind of practicing. Not that Kurt minded.

Blaine's lips were soft and his hand was just the right level of calloused. His chest was solid, but his belly was just as soft as he'd hoped. And he loved how Blaine was a little shorter than him. It made kissing him against the wall right outside Blaine's dorm even more satisfying.

He was allowed to know these things about Blaine now, Kurt realized. Because he, Kurt Hummel moved Blaine. And Blaine had been looking for him forever.

* * *

Kurt couldn't stop giggling in delight on the ride home. He was still high on Blaine's kisses. They were exactly what a boys lips should taste like.

When he was about halfway home, a horrible thought intruded into his happy bubble.

Blaine had asked his father to teach him about sex just last week. And now Blaine wanted to be his boyfriend. Could that have been his plan all along? Blaine not wanting a baby penguin for a boyfriend?

The thought dampened his mood considerably.

Would he have to do those gross and unromantic things to be with Blaine?

* * *

Kurt ran up to his room and immediately opened his bedside table, not even taking the time to remove his Dalton blazer.

"Maybe there's something I could do to keep Blaine happy and not break up with me," Kurt mused, talking quietly to himself as he took out the pamphlets he'd barely looked at when his dad gave them to him.

He took a seat and opened one of them. He scrunched his nose up when he saw the headline "fuckin'".

No. This was not the pamphlet for Kurt.

He crumbled it up and threw it in his trash can.

He picked up another pamphlet. It talked about orientation, but he already knew he was gay so he didn't give it much thought.

The next one only scared him further. It had a diagram of how it happens.

The last mentioned something called intercrural sex and frottage.

Those two didn't scare him too much. But he knew he wasn't ready for it.

He'd have to give Blaine a handjob and hopefully that would distract him for a while. Not that he had much experience with that. He only ever masturbated when his body demanded it of him or if he was having a particularly romantic dream.

* * *

"Hey boyfriend," Blaine grinned happily pulling Kurt into a hug. "I missed you"

"Me too," Kurt smiled gleefully, forgetting everything else and he moved closer to Blaine and kissed his cheek. "Is that strange? I saw you yesterday and I can't help but miss you? We've been friends for months"

"Well, I kinda missed you too," Blaine admitted blushing. "I didn't have you to help critique the fashion choices some of the guys were wearing last night.

"You'd think they've never worn normal clothes in their life," Kurt snarked.

"You are so cute when you're judging people." Blaine giggled kissed Kurt's lips. It was just as satisfying as the first.

Kurt went to deepen the kiss, fully engulfing them in a bubble of new love, but they were interrupted by a loud voice.

"We get it. You're together, now could you get out of the walkway?" a random boy who Kurt swore he'd never seen in his life complained.

They pulled apart, embarrassed, a blush on both their faces.

The boy just rolled his eyes and went around them.

"He's just jealous," Blaine commented after a moment.

He took Kurt's hand and lead him inside, grinning away as they passed their friends while he walked Kurt to his first class.

After a moment Kurt slowed, still holding Blaine's hand. "B, you passed your class a minute ago," he spoke regrettably, wanting to hold Blaine's hand as long as he could. They fit together like a glove.

"B?" Blaine asked, thrilled at Kurt's new name for him.

Kurt blushed, deep red, "You heard me," Kurt whispered, embarrassed at his slip.

"I like it." Blaine smiled squeezing Kurt's hand hoping that would convey his excitement. "And I'm walking my boyfriend to class, dummy." He couldn't control the ridiculous grin on his face every time he called Kurt his boyfriend.

"Wait I want to do that," Kurt realized as he tried to contain the delightful laugh every time Blaine called him his boyfriend. "I want to walk my boyfriend to class."

"You can do it next class," Blaine promised,

Kurt pretend to think about. He sighed theatrically. "I guess that's fair."

Blaine stopped suddenly and Kurt realized he was at his class. Blaine seemed to as well.

"I'll miss you, boyfriend," Blaine pouted.

Kurt kissed the pout off Blaine's face.

"I'll miss you too, boyfriend," Kurt smiled. He squeezed Blaine's hand again before letting go and heading to his class.

* * *

They decided to skip lunch with the Warblers to hang out in Blaine's room and practice their duet. But that plan devolved when Kurt took a seat on Blaine's bed. He was overwhelmed by his desire to kiss Kurt.

Soon they were lazily making out on Blaine's bed.

At some point Kurt ended up as the big spoon and somehow that felt just as amazing as kissing Blaine. He felt so comfortable with Blaine's chest pressing against his side.

"I still can't believe I can just do this," Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine. When they pulled away he added: "Do you know how long I've waited to be allowed to do that?"

"February?" Blaine guessed with a lovesick smile.

"Oh Blaine, you really don't know your allure at all." Kurt teased. "More like when you decided to serenade the new kid with Katy Perry of all things."

"Hey, don't knock Katy." Blaine blushed at Kurt's confession. "And I'd be lying if I said I hadn't had a bit of a crush on you then. But with what was happening then, I thought it might be better to be your mentor."

Kurt laughed hiding his head in Blaine's shoulder. "You're 16, Blaine."

"So?" Blaine feigned offense

"And you're kind of pocket sized."

"Hey!" Blaine pouted. "I'm not that small"

"It makes you very adorable." Kurt assured then kissed Blaine's nose, "But being my pocket sized boyfriend and younger than me means you were never a mentor. Just my best friend."

"Does that mean I can't put 'mentored a local gay teen' on my college applications?" Blaine teased.

"You better not, Blaine Anderson!" Kurt laughed.

Blaine suddenly leaned forward and kissed Kurt softly.

Kurt's stomach felt like it was full of butterflies, especially when Blaine took his hand and started rubbing circles with his thumb while deepening the kiss. He had said that the touch of fingertips was as sexy as it gets.

Within minutes they were enjoying their very first make out session. Neither one of them wanting to pull away. Blaine's hand found their way into Kurt's hair, ruffling the small coiff Kurt had recently started styling his hair into.

Kurt's hands went further down and he started tugging at Blaine's shirt.

Blaine pulled away alarm bells going off in his head

"Wh- what are you doing Kurt?" Blaine asked insecurely, his arms coming to his waist trying to cover up any skin that could possibly seen.

Kurt looked at him, confused and uncomfortable himself "I thought- isn't that what you want?"

"I- what do you mean?" Blaine tried to subtly tuck his shirt back in. He wasn't sure what Kurt meant. He hadn't expressed any desire to let Kurt get to second base with him.

"I don't- I, well- You had my Dad give me the sex talk… And then a week later you ask me to be your boyfriend-" Kurt explained, blushing deep red.

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Those two things have no connection!" Blaine took Kurt's hand. "And I am definitely not ready to doing anything like that."

Kurt let out an audible sigh of relief. "Good because neither am I."

"And that's very important to me. I can't be comfortable doing something if you're uncomfortable with it." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand tightly.

Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug. "That's a relief."

"Please just don't do something like that again, Kurt." Blaine said seriously "At least until we've talked and agree to move forward.

* * *

Kurt spent the rest of the day much happier, now that he knew he didn't need to force himself to do something uncomfortable to keep Blaine.

No. Blaine agreed with him about the physical side of their relationship.

He was on such a high on his way to Warblers practice, he almost forgot to call his dad.

He clicked on his dads icon on his phone and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey buddy"

"Hi. I'm heading to practice right now, but I wanted to know if Blaine could come to dinner tonight?"

"Of course, he's always welcome."

Kurt continued talking to his dad until his reached the doors to the Senior Commons where Warblers Practice took place. They said their goodbyes and Kurt went inside. He found Blaine saved him a spot on one of the couches. Nick and Trent were clearly a little put out by the gesture.

"Hey boyfriend" Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek. He moved over a few inches and signaled them that they could sit down as well. Nick and Trent fought a battle over who got it first.

Wes pounded his gavel to bring the meeting to order.

"Before we begin, Trent get off Nick." Wes told them, use to this type of behavior from various Warblers.

Trent got up defeated knowing he'd be left standing all meeting.

"Also let us congratulate Blaine and Kurt for their relationship." Many Warbler's started slapping them on the back and showing their approval in other ways.

"This better not be a short fling" Wes threatened pointing his gavel at them. "I will not let our duet be tainted by hurt feelings."

"It's not." Blaine reassured as he squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Now for our first order of business: I'm seeing sloppy feet work in Raise Your Glass." Wes declared.

"It's getting better, but we cannot go on stage like that." David added.

"Our second order of business: How are you two doing with your duet?" Thad asked "And when will you preview it for us?"

Blaine blushed lying "It um-is going pretty well."

"We're still practicing the choreography" Kurt grinned squeezing Blaine's hand as he held in a laugh.

"Choreography?! We have a week till Regionals!" David exclaimed

"Calm down, David. Kurt knows all about practicing while time is running out." Blaine comforted "And we only got the duet three days ago"

"Alright, but please be more prepared by our next meeting." Wes said banging his gavel. "Now everyone in their places for Raise Your Glass."

* * *

Once Warbler practice ended the room was almost deserted within two minutes. The only occupants were Blaine and Kurt, ordered to stay behind and practice, by David and Wes.

They ran through the song and the choreography they'd plan, three times. During the fourth time, Kurt rolled his ankle mid dance and fell.

Blaine rushed over in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good. I just stumbled" Kurt reassured him.

Kurt tried to stand up and fell again because of the pain.

"Maybe not?" Blaine asked worried that Kurt might have broken something.

"Yeah." Kurt admitted. "But it's not too bad. Just help me stand up."

Blaine put his arms around Kurt and let Kurt lean on him as much as he needed. When he saw Kurt wincing, he decided to take him to the nurse. He grabbed their bags and then scooped Kurt up.

"Blaine, what the hell. Put me down." Kurt resisted.

As they got to the stairs, Kurt relented. He put his arms around Blaine's neck and buried his head in Blaine's shoulder.

"You're really comfortable." Kurt commented as they walked down the hall where the nurse's office was.

"I'm sure you are far more comfortable." Blaine smiled kissing Kurt's hair.

He came to the door of the nurse's office. "Dang it!"

Kurt uncurled himself "What's wrong, B?"

"The nurse left for the day already." Blaine sighed as he started to walk toward the front of the school. "Do you have anything you need to grab before you leave for the day?"

"No everything is in my bag." Kurt told him confused. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to drive you home and see what your stepmom says about your ankle."

"You don't have to, It's not my dominant leg." Kurt smiled at how chivalrous Blaine was being "Not that you can't come. My Dad already expects you for Friday Night Dinner"

"Now, what type of boyfriend would I be if I left you to drive home on your ankle?" Blaine ask innocently, like he wasn't making Kurt love him all the more.

"Well you certainly wouldn't be my Blaine" Kurt responded breathlessly. He turned his head and kissed Blaine gently.

When they pulled away, Kurt tucked his head back into the crook of Blaine's neck.

They got outside and Blaine stopped embarrassed. "Where did you park this morning?"

"The third row, about halfway down." Kurt grinned knowing that Blaine had been distracted.

Blaine hurried across the parking lot to the car, mindfully that it was in the mid forties with wind chill.

He set Kurt in the passenger seat. Kurt slapped his hand away when he tried to help him with the seatbelt.

"Honey, I injured my ankle, not my arms." Kurt reminded at Blaine's hovering.

He snapped back from his worry to the present and hurried to get to the driver's seat.

They turned on Kurt's ipod and sang along for the whole ride, with a few changes to their normal routine in the car. Now they could actually admit they were serenading each other.

* * *

When they reached Kurt's house, Blaine ran around to Kurt's door to keep him from falling and hurting himself again. Kurt still wasn't able to walk on it, so Blaine carried him.

Not worrying about knocking on the door, Blaine just went in.

He went to the living room to find Finn and Puck playing video games.

"Hey. Do you know where your mom is?" Blaine asked

"In the kitchen with Burt." Finn responded not even looking up from the game.

Blaine followed the direction and carried Kurt into the kitchen, where he did find Carole and Burt.

Blaine cleared his throat to get their attention.

Burt started laughing when he turned around at the sight of Blaine carrying Kurt around like that. It was the living embodiment of sweeping Kurt off his feet, which Blaine certainly did.

Carole turned around "What's going on Blaine?"

"I fell and twisted my ankle. And Blaine won't let me walk" Kurt answered teasingly

That stopped Burt's laughter.

"The nurse at school was gone by the time we got there. So I thought maybe you could look at it" Blaine supplied giving Kurt a fond smile.

He set Kurt down in one of the chairs and brought another closer to elevate his leg.

Carole did her exam moving Kurt's ankle and taking note when it hurt him.

"It doesn't feel serious. Most likely a sprain. It'll heal as long as you don't put too much weight on it for a couple weeks." Carole explained as she grabbed an ice pack.

"How did you sprain it?" Burt asked suspicious

"We were practicing for our-Blaine go check no one's listening" Kurt cut off, when Blaine nodded, he started over "We were practicing our duet for regionals and I misstepped during a spin."

"Thad and David are going to be angry with us." Blaine sighed as he sat back down with Kurt and took his hand.

"It'll heal before regionals, won't it?" Kurt asked Carole.

"I can't promise anything, but it might." She reassured wrapping up his ankle with an ace bandage.

"Do you think they'd believe a nurse?" Kurt asked Blaine nervously.

"They're not going to take your part away" Blaine soothed "Even if they're annoyed, they aren't going to want to try to throw together an entirely new setlist this close to regionals.

"What are you two talking about?" Burt asked a little confused.

"The Warbler counsel. They were annoyed that our duet still isn't ready, this is going to make Wes' head explode." Kurt explained.

"I don't remember there being this much drama when you went to McKinley." Burt claimed in disbelief

"With all due respect, that's because they never gave him a solo or a spotlight for his talent." Blaine commented uncharacteristically

"What's with the attitude, Blaine?" Kurt whispered in confusion.

Blaine blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, sir. It just annoys me that McKinley would willingly bench Kurt, whose voice is a rarity."

"Well I'm glad your willing to go to bat for him." Burt replied

* * *

A/N: It kind of fizzles out doesn't it? I've had this drabble since before posting any of the Ace & his King verse. It was actually written in conjunction with it because I couldn't decide if I should do Ace!Kurt or Ace!Blaine. Then it was a possible Kurt's POV. But I scraped those ideas and here it is as a stand alone.


End file.
